


Help

by StarrySummers04



Series: The Truth Will Out [5]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 11:03:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13809846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: Timmy has to deal with the bomb that's just been dropped on him but he confides in someone so he doesn't have to do this alone.





	Help

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all of the kudos and wonderful comments. I would love to know what gender and names you would prefer.  
> Peace and love.

Timmy felt paralysed. Even though he had been expecting this, it was still a shock. What was he supposed to do now? He needed and wanted to tell Armie, but he didn’t want to have that conversation over the phone. He needed to tell Armie in person. But he wasn’t going to see his partner for another couple of weeks. Timmy wanted Armie to be the first person that he told but his family were going to continually ask him what was wrong. “Congratulations! Based on your vomiting, I would think that it’s just your morning sickness although you could possibly have acute morning sickness. Anti-nausea tablets may help combat your nausea enough for you to be able to eat anything as you need to be eating more. Try to find food that you can manage. I hope things go well, I want to see you on the 24th at 10.45am to check that everything is okay. If you need anything in the mean time or have any concerns, then give me a call and I’ll do what I can to help.” Doctor Winters explained before leaving Timmy alone in his room to try and come to terms with what had just happened. When Doctor Winters had left, his mom, dad and Pauline all barged into the room demanding to know what was going on.

“I’ll tell you later. I’m absolutely fine, though.” Timmy replied. “But I am a bit tired. Can you let me get some sleep?”

“Of course. Just know that you can tell me anything, baby. I’ll always support you.” Nicole assured, pressing a kiss to his forehead and leaving the room with her husband.

“I’m here too.” Pauline told him, following their parents, leaving Timmy alone with his thoughts.

Timmy knew that he couldn’t last the full 2 weeks keeping this to himself but what was he going to do. The brunette was feeling so many emotions, all in one go. He was thrilled to be pregnant, he’d always wanted children. He was scared about how people were going to react. He was worried about telling Armie, in case he rejected Timmy and their unborn child. He knew it wasn’t likely, but that fear would always be there. He knew one person that would support him with this and made up his mind to call them in the morning. There was nothing Timmy wanted more than to be curled up against Armie, one arm wrapped around his shoulders, holding Liz’s hand as they usually did, curled up on either side of Armie. Despite not being at his most comfortable, it didn’t take long for Timmy to drift off.

* * *

 

When Timmy woke the next morning, he was grateful for the bucket at the side of his bed as he promptly threw up. Just like clockwork, Timmy would need to throw up within a minute or two of waking. He checked his phone to see what was going on, there were several missed messages and calls from Armie, Liz and even Nick. Armie had clearly gotten so worried that he’d asked Nick if he’d heard from Timmy.

Timmy: I’m fine. I was exhausted and fell asleep before I could let you know how things went with the doctor. I’ll call you later x

Timmy sent this message to Armie before leaving his room in search of food. “Good morning, baby. Are you feeling better today? Is there anything I can get for you?” Nicole asked, greeting her son with a kiss to his curls.

“Please can I have some ginger tea? Liz kept making it for me throughout the day and it has really helped me to keep food down.” Timmy requested.

“Of course, baby. I’ll have to get some from the store though. Can you manage for a couple of hours by yourself? Pauline is out with friends and your father has gone Christmas shopping.” Nicole explained.

“Mom, I’m 21. I can look after myself.” Timmy defended.

“If you’re sure. I’ll see you later. I love you, baby. Call if you need me.” Nicole stated before leaving.

Timmy let out a huge sigh, he felt bad but between his mom and Pauline, it was going to be a rough couple of weeks. Armie and Liz were very protective but not half as much as his family. Timmy was going to suffocate if they kept his up for the whole of his visit. When he was certain he had the apartment to himself, Timmy headed back to the bedroom and grabbed his phone to call Armie. “Timothée, do you have any idea how worried we’ve been? That call from your sister was very worrying!” Armie scolded, relief creeping into his voice.

“I’m sorry!” Timmy replied, bursting into tears.

“Oh, love, please don’t cry. I didn’t mean to upset you. I’m just so glad that you’re okay.” Armie explained.

“Hi Timmy, it’s Liz. Ignore our idiot, he’s been struggling to sleep and shouldn’t have taken it out on you. You have done nothing wrong.” Liz assured, glaring at her husband.

“A doctor came out to see me last night. I’m fine. It’s nothing to be worried about.” Timmy stated.

“Really? You know you can tell us anything.” Armie checked.

“Yes, we’re here for you, T.” Liz confirmed.

“Armie, do you think you could find Hops? I really miss her.” Timmy asked, trying to subtly talk to Liz alone.

“Yeah, sure.”

“Is everything okay, Timmy? Usually, you discreetly ask me to leave.” Liz asked.

“I’m pregnant.” Timmy blurted. “And I’m scared and I don’t know what to do. I want to tell Armie, but in person. Please help me.”

“That’s wonderful news, T! He’ll be thrilled. Hops is nearly here so I’ll text you.” Liz smiled.

Timmy spent ages on the phone with Armie and Harper, so Liz started to look through her pregnancy books for anything that could be helpful to Timmy. She took photos of various pages and emailed them to him with notes. Upon hearing Harper crying and Armie saying goodbye, she hid what she’d been looking at, not wanting to take this away from Timmy. He was the one that needed to tell Armie. Even though their relationship was complicated, Liz knew that Armie wanted more children, but she wasn’t sure because she wanted to focus on her baking. This solved it perfectly.

Timmy was heartbroken to have to say goodbye again but he’d wanted someone to know, wanted someone to be able to support him. No one was going to do a better job than Elizabeth Chambers-Hammer, except maybe Armie himself. Upon ending the call, Timmy checked his messages to find he’d already gotten some from Liz.

Liz: Ginger tea and ginger biscuits are ideal for quelling your morning sickness x

Liz: There are several foods that you will have to avoid. I’ll email you the list x

Liz: If there is anything you need relating to the baby then let me know. I’m here for you, T x

Timmy felt as though he could burst into tears. How had he gotten so lucky.


End file.
